My Mutant
by gunman
Summary: Assistant Nurse Ritsuko Akagi gets intimate with the tall and muscular student Mezo Shoji after he gets injured during basic hero training. Lemon.


_**MY MUTANT  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or My Hero Academia or their characters.

Summary: Ritsuko Akagi seduces Mezo Shoji in the nurses office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since she was a little girl, Ritsuko Akagi had been fascinated by Quirks. Specifically those that were mutation quirks.

Her quirk was a Transformation-type ability that Ritsuko calls 'SHE' (or Skin, Hair and Eyes) which is a physical alteration quirk, yet she couldn't shape shift like some could.

She could change the color of her hair, or the color of her eyes, or the color of her skin tone. She couldn't alter her appearance to where she could physically look like someone else.

This meant that she could change her hair color to be black, brown, blond, red, purple, green or blue. She could change her skin-tone to match that of Africans, or Indians, or Caucasians or even Latinos. And she could change her eye color to blue, green, gray, red, yellow, purple, or she could even be heterochromia.

While this might have made her a good spy or impersonator, or even an actress, she couldn't change her physical appearance, like her nose, ears, or jawline, she couldn't increase or decrease her bust size, her hips size, her waist, or even change her height.

(Plus she some times got stage-fright.)

It wasn't a very impressive quirk as compared to others, but it was her mind that made her stand out.

Ritsuko was a genius on par with the best of them.

Computer technology, mathematics, science, biology, chemistry, genetics, etc.

Ritsuko was an expert at them all, which made her the substitute teacher in two different classes. But she was also the assistant nurse of the school, after Recovery Girl.

Just then, the door to her office opened up and a tall, multi-armed figure entered.

Mezo Shoji came into the nurses office.

Recovery Girl was out for the day, and so Ritsuko was filling in for her.

The masked student towered over the faux-blond woman and she couldn't help but notice his ripped muscles on all six of his arms.

He had been wearing his PE uniform, which had several burns and holes in it. She also noticed several scars and burn marks on his body.

"Oh! Mezo! What happened?" Ritsuko gasped.

"Combat training session." the tall, silver-haired boy said.

"Hmm. Did Bakugo do this to you? Or Todoroki?" she asked.

"Bakugo."

"Sit down. Let me take a look at you."

Ritsuko did her very best to tend to his injuries, applying a new type of ointment to heal his injuries rather quickly. It was a topical analgesic that she and Recovery Girl had managed to create, after Midoriya's numerous and constant visits to their office. Mezo blushed when she started running her hands over his arms. All his arms, including his uninjured ones.

"Doctor?" he said.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but admire your... physique." she said sweetly.

"Yours is also... interesting." he said to her.

This had been the usual banter between the pair for several weeks now.

Mezo wasn't one to engage in conversation, but Ritsuko had managed to open him up.

This was mostly because she was fascinated by mutation quirks, and Mezo's was an interesting one to her.

But Mezo had something else that interesting Ritsuko.

Apart from having six arms and being able to generate mouths and ears on his tentacle-limbs, as well as being able to create more limbs from his six arms and the webs between his arms, Mezo had another rather interesting mutation: he had two rods!

"Dr. Akagi!" he gasped as she rubbed him through his pants.

"I can't help it, Mezo. I just love mutants." she said in a raspy voice.

For all these reasons, Ritsuko had been interested in Mezo since she met him.

A handsome, athletic mutant with multiple arms and two manhoods? Who could resist that?

It had also been the reason that Mezo intentionally injured himself during Hero Training. Especially when Ritsuko was the on-duty nurse.

However, there was something that had been bothering him.

"You wouldn't think so, if you saw my face." he said in a sad, depressed tone.

Ritsuko was aware of the fact that Mezo wore a mask ever since before he came to U.A. He never seemed to take it off; whatever the reason was, she didn't know.

She figured that he was just scarred, or maybe he had another deformity that was unsightly by society as a whole.

She knew that he materialized extra mouths on his arms, which he used to eat.

Maybe he had no teeth? Maybe he was horribly disfigured when he was younger? Maybe he had no mouth on his face? It was just a blank patch of skin with no hole, which is why he manifested a mouth on one or more of his tentacle.

Ritsuko steeled herself as she reached up and touched the side of his face.

"I've seen all kinds of scars and injuries, Mezo-kun. Please show me." she said, again in her sweetest voice.

Mezo removed his mask slowly and Ritsuko gasped.

Mezo didn't have a mouth!

Where his mouth should have been was nothing but a blank space, covered in scars and bruises. As if someone had tried to claw his face apart, or tried to create a hole for him to eat or speak. Then again, he was able to manifest his mouth on his arms, so at least he could speak and eat.

She wasn't shocked by this, just surprised. She hadn't expected this.

"Oh, my!" she gasped. "I was expecting something more damaging, but... this really isn't that bad."

"It makes it difficult to be..."

"Normal?" she asked with a smirk. "None of us are normal, Mezo-kun."

"I know that. It's just... the little things that..."

"Oh. Because everyone has a mouth in the same place."

"Yes."

"Silly boy. Let me learn you the difference."

Shoji gasped when Ritsuko leaned in and kissed the place where his mouth would have been. She then reached over and grabbed one of his tentacle mouths and kissed him fully on his tentacle lips. Mezo gasped, since this was his first kiss with the woman.

She then stood up and pulled her white coat off of her body. She let it fall to the floor as she unbuttoned her blue blouse. Shoji just stared as Ritsuko revealed her black lace bra to the younger man. She let her blouse fall to the ground as she unzipped her skirt. The six-armed hero-in-training couldn't help but stare at the sexy blond-haired nurse, clad in her black lace bra, matching panties and garter belt.

"Let me see you." she said in a sultry voice as she undid his pants.

She slid them off of his long legs and then went for his boxer briefs. Mezo could do nothing as Ritsuko stared hungrily at his large double-manhood. She knew she could never take both of them into her mouth, so she decided on another method. She licked her lips as she quickly scissored herself between the two large phalluses, rubbing her already wet womanhood between them.

"Oh, Mezo!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly as she caressed his body with her own.

"Ugh!" Mezo grunted out, his willpower caving and crumbled, wrapping his arms around the shapely woman in response.

He had to push her away so that he could remove his shirt, his hands working at the remnants of her clothes in order to get complete access to her.

Ritsuko liked the fact that he was eager for her.

Once the pair were completely naked, Mezo lifted Ritsuko off the floor and carried her over to one of the school beds. The pair kissing the entire way, he sat down on the bed as his many hands turned the woman around. He kept kissing and caressing her body, something that was only making him wetter since he was using three mouths and six arms now.

Ritsuko gasped as she felt her body being licked and kissed, stroked and fondled by her favorite student. It was like having an orgy with only one man. Something she didn't realize until they had gotten to this point.

Her back was against his chest as he positioned her over his raging manhoods. One of his hands had grabbed a bottle of vaseline from the nearby cabinet, and vigorously applied it to his two manhoods. He held her hips tightly as he dropped her upon himself.

"Ah. AH! AHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as she felt herself impaled in two of her holes. "Oh YES!"

'_It's even more incredible than I'd heard_!' Mezo thought as he thrust into the woman, getting her to semi-twerk in his lap.

Ritsuko gasped as she continued to bounce up and down on Mezo's two cocks. One buried in her womanhood, the other buried in her rear end, both going deeper and stretching her farther like nothing she had ever had before. His upper hands held her arms up, his middle hands groped and fondled her naked breasts, his lower hands holding her up by her legs, which were spread wide apart.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Ah! Pound Me Like You Own Me!" Ritsuko gasped as she was fondled and molested by the larger muscular student.

Mezo didn't know where this was coming from. He had never heard Ritsuko talk like this before. She was so wild and uninhibited. A completely different person.

"Are you alright, Dr. Akagi?" one of his tentacle-mouths asked as it appeared right in front of her.

"Oh, yes! Keep going!" she said as he leaned forward and licked the mouth. "I need this!"

Two of his tentacle limbs had morphed into mouths and then latched onto her chest.

"Ah! Oh! You naughty boy!" she panted as he suckled her.

Mezo pulled her back onto the bed continuing to fondle every inch of her body that he could. The faux-blond woman was quickly getting overwhelmed by all the attention. Her body spasaming and convulsing as she came. Over and over, crying out until she felt hoarse.

"YES, YES, YES! OH, GOD MEZO!" she panted madly.

"I'm Going To Come!" he said into her ear.

"YES! DO IT! I... I NEED IT INSIDE!" she all but screamed, trying to keep her voice low, and failing.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" he grunted out as he came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as he came in her pussy and her ass.

Ritsuko barely even realized the irony of her situation: a multiple-orgasm with a multiple-armed young man.

Mezo had his arms wrapped around the nearly naked woman like a blanket, her stockings and garter belt the only things left on her body. Mezo himself still had his mask in place, but also his socks. Ritsuko herself was resting comfortably in the larger mans arms, feeling warm and at peace.

"I'll write you a note so that you can skip the rest of the day. Just... just stay with me here." she said to him as she cuddled against his muscular body.

"As you wish." he said as he held her close.

Ritsuko could only smile, hoping next time that Midoriya was the one to injure his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Just a little something I wrote up for Eva/MHA, using a couple I'm sure have never been done before.

Hope everyone enjoys this, as it is pretty short, and right to the point.

Please, read and review.


End file.
